One Hundred Tales Of True Love's Kiss
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: Small clips into the lives of Nancy, Edward, and their kingdom.
1. Introduction

Here's just my attempt at the 100 theme challenge. I'm going under a specific word count as adding a zero to whatever number it is. Since this is the first one, it will be ten words, chapter two will be twenty, etc... These little drabbles will vary in genre, but they're all focused on Nancy and Edward. They're all in the same universe, but there's no set timeline. The updates will be sporadic, but hopefully frequent due to their small size.

I don't own.

* * *

She fell in love with his beautiful way of speaking.

* * *

Please review...well...okay, there's not much to review, but they will be getting larger and larger as the chapters continue.


	2. Love

Here's the next little drabble!

I don't own.

* * *

She never thought that she would fall in love. Love had always been this foreign, unobtainable heaven.

But she did.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Light

I don't own.

* * *

Though he had dreamt of true love since childhood, he never had an idea of how magnificent it was. She was his light, the one thing shining above all else.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Dark

And now we get a little bit angsty...I bumped it up to K+ due to sensitive subjects.

I still don't own.

* * *

He never knew how dark she could be.

He did now.

He had just learned that she had once attempted suicide when she was a teen. That scared him. He just wanted to make all of her pain go away.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Seeking Solace

She is very fond of the gardens.

They are her escape, her wonderland, allowing her to temporarily escape from the chaos of being queen. It is always quiet and calming. The constant sweet smells always soothes her mind.

The best part is when Edward takes her hand and joins her.


	6. Break Away

He wonders if he's worth all she's had to give up.

She's been torn from her friends, her family, her business. Her entire life. She says she doesn't regret it. He doesn't think that's true. He sees her sad looks as she says, "It's my mother's birthday" or "I wonder how my sister is?"

He knows he's not worth it.


	7. Heaven

He's a small piece of heaven. He's sweet, caring, chivalrous, and breath takingly handsome. He's all she's ever dreamed of. In the middle of the night, she just likes to admire him. Sometimes he'll wake, looking amused. "Are you alright, my love?"

She blissfully nod, buring herself in his chest, taking in the scent of cinnamon remaining after their late night snack. "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Innocence

He's just so damned naive sometimes, she wants to scream. It's so embarrassing for a grown woman to have to explain 'the birds and the bees' to her equally grown husband. He found the thought of a woman pushing a child out of her nether regions absolutely horrifying. She finds it terrifying too, but she'll get over it soon enough.

She's worried about him. She's set to have a child in four months. She hopes that he doesn't pass out.


	9. Drive

There was a point where civilized Nancy Tremaine left her body and some primal beast took over. A screaming, swearing, gasping, howling beast. Who, in a quick turn, would turn into a crying ball of pain.

"Please," she begged, tears spiking at her eyes. "Please, give me drugs!"

"You're almost done," the midwife said, stroking her sweaty forehead. "Just a little bit longer and you'll have your little baby in your arms."

She shook her head, more determined to just have the whole ordeal over than to see her child.


	10. Breathe Again

It's over.

In a final burst of pain and fire, a screaming little girl is born into the world, showing off her strong lungs.

Once in her arms, Nancy kisses the damp tuft of dark hair, laughing hysterically. Within minutes, Edward is at her side after being forced out for nearly passing unconscious. He's beaming, the proud daddy, and he nuzzles Nancy. "She's so beautiful."

Nancy just nods.

The midwife comes forward. "What is the little dearie's name?"

The new parents look at each other. They hadn't decided yet.

Edward mouths a word at her. "Amelia?"

She agrees wholeheartedly. "Amelia."


	11. Memory

He didn't realize how painful having a child could be. He didn't realize that a child came with so many bad memories and thoughts—what it he were to die and leave his precious Amelia behind before she was ready, like both his parents had done to him.

There was times when he'd be looking at his adorable, little Mia and he'd start crying. She had his mother's eyes. He was only ten when he was orphaned—Mother was dead and Father didn't have time for him…He was parentless, only loved by those who _had_ to love him. The love wasn't real.

He would never abandon Amelia like that.


End file.
